


Lost

by simonspeaks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dreams, M/M, also i high-key really like the last two sentences of this, baz just really likes simon okay, coc 2017, pining Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: baz is piningbased off the prompt: dreams





	Lost

Snow and I are on the Great Lawn. Holding hands. Honestly, what is life. He’s frowning, staring off into the distance. I bump his hip with my own. 

“What’s up?”

“Mm. Nothing.” He says, turning his head to face my own.

“Alright.” Disbelievingly I stare back to where he was looking.  _The Wavering Wood._  The place of the chimera incident. I quickly look back at Snow beside me, pulling him into a hug.

・・・

    I wake up with my arms wrapped around a pillow. Just a dream then. I groan. A drawer is being slammed shut and I hear a pile of clothes being thrown onto Snow’s bed. He rifles through them, throwing them on the floor, but probably aiming for his dresser.

    “If you already know what you’re going to wear everyday then why bother.” I mumble.

    “Hmm?” He looks up, his blue eyes still cloudy from sleep.

    “Nevermind. It’s nothing.” I fall back onto my pillows. He goes back to  sorting through his mess of laundry.

    I wait until he’s left our room to get up and head to breakfast.

・・・

    We’re on our beds, which we’ve pushed together, cuddling. Snow’s arm is wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. My arm above his head on our pile of pillows. He snuggles closer, and soon I can hear his small snores. His breath fluttering along my collarbones. I sigh, my chest moving in sync with his.

・・・

    It’s nearly impossible to focus during class. At this rate I might have to ask Bunce for help; she’s nearly stolen my spot as top of the class.

    But I just don’t care anymore. I wish I could crawl inside my dreams until reality is better.

・・・

    We’re walking to breakfast hand-in-hand. Finally we’re going to tell someone; it’ll be so much easier to function with this off my chest. I pay attention to the  warmth of his hand and the way it cradles my own.

    “Oh, hello Simon!” Bunce says cheerfully without looking up from her book. Snow takes a seat, buttering a sour cherry scone, his favorite. _I guess we can wait until later to tell everyone then._  I take a step towards my usual table with Dev and Niall. It’s all the way across the room; a safe distance to watch Snow from.

I’m pulled back by a tug on my left wrist. I turn back to face Snow.

“Stay with me.”

・・・

    “Baz! What’s gotten into you?” The Minotaur is standing directly in front of my desk, bringing me back from my fantasies.

    “Sorry sir. It won’t happen again.” I say abashedly.

    “It’d better not.”

    He goes back to teaching the past tense of Greek verbs, and I go back to thinking about Snow. His giggle, the way he blumbers on when he’s not sure what he’s saying, his obsession with sour cherry scones.

    I get lost in everything about him. Because that’s what he’s like. You could melt into him, not knowing you’re done for before it’s too late.

    That’s what happened to me. I didn’t fall for him; I melted into him and his craziness.

    I am lost. And I don’t ever want to be found.


End file.
